


strangers again

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2am thoughts, Fluff, I only know fluff, M/M, No angst at all, SIKE, cause i dont know how to write fluff, enjoy i guess, sort of inspired by personal experience yuh, this is all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where do relationship starts?From two people being strangers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	strangers again

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is. i just wrote this because I was sad and needed to let some feelings out.

Iwaizumi had just arrived at his and Oikawa's usual spot, he took a deep breath and sat down on the bench that they used to sit and just hang-out on. He got there a few minutes earlier than the time they agreed to meet but it was fine with him. Besides, he's the one who wanted to meet in the first place.

The bench he was seating on was where they met for the first time and got to talk. He remembered how he felt comfortable talking and getting to know Oikawa as if they have known each other since forever and he knew right there and then that the man sitting beside him that time would be a big part of his life — maybe even his soulmate.

"Hajime, promise me something."

"What is it?"

"That no matter how hard it, our relationship, gets, that you'd always come home to me."

"Of course. I promise."

Iwaizumi did not realize until now that Oikawa never promised the same thing. That must be why they are here now — where one of them is lost and cannot seem to find their way home.

_"Why does it have to be like this? Oikawa Tooru, you are so selfish."_ Hajime thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut off by a very familiar voice, so familiar that it felt like home, "Hi." Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi's thoughts.

"H... hi," was all that Iwaizumi was able to say. He's always been the one who talks a lot given that he is a television personality, but right now, words seem to have been lost.

Oikawa sat down to the vacant seat beside Iwaizumi which made the latter move a little bit to give him room, "So," Tooru sighed heavily waiting for Hajime to talk.

"Ba... I meant, T... Tooru." Iwaizumi stuttered, still trying to find the right words to form even one sentence that can express whatever he is feeling right now.

The taller man just stared at him with a blank expression — an emotionless one. A look Iwaizumi never thought he would see plastered on his love's face. Iwaizumi tried his best not to show how much it's hurting and breaking him apart.

"You know, babe," 

"Hm?" 

"My parents have always told me that I have this resting blank face. You know?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I am not mistaken, the word they used to describe it was emotionless."

"Really? Why do they think that?"

"I don't really know. But as time passes by I realize that it only makes sense because I've never really been able to feel anything until I fell in love with you."

"Does _it mean he's really fallen out of love of me?"_ Iwaizumi thought to himself again asking where did they or he go wrong. He did everything he could to not see the face Oikawa had described to him. But it must have been inevitable because right now, he is staring right into that emotionless face.

"Please... don't go." Hajime cried as he tried to hold onto Tooru's hand.

"Iwa," Oikawa replied with a very dead tone of voice and pulling his hand away from Iwaizumi's grip, "If we are going to go down that road again, I am afraid you just wasted both of our time."

Those words were like millions of daggers stabbing Iwaizumi's heart trying to kill him. He cried even more and tried his best to speak, "Pi... please. Let's start over. Le... let's start fi... from the beginning. We c... can do every... thing again. B... but this time... I'll make su... sure we do it all... right." Iwaizumi could not speak properly and constantly sobbed as he tried to convince Oikawa to come home to him.

"You want to start from the beginning?" Oikawa's voice was still dead at this point and that continued to shatter Iwaizumi's heart.

Hajime could not find the energy to open his mouth again so instead, he nodded in response to Tooru.

"Okay. Let's go back to where we started — being strangers."  


**Author's Note:**

> you actually read it? wow, thank you so much! i'm still learning how to write so criticisms are 100% welcome and appreciated no matter how sweet or harsh it is.


End file.
